


Passion

by tripperfunster



Category: Captain America, Iron Man - Fandom, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Art, Fanart, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-13 00:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tripperfunster/pseuds/tripperfunster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pencil and inks done on a flight from Seattle to home.  Coloured later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passion




End file.
